Help From Ahead
by Sweetieimanerdgetoverit
Summary: Things are going downhill, fast, for Harry Potter. Forced to compete in a stupid tournament, the whole school hates him. SO what if there was a chance for the truth to be revealed? I'm doing a 'character reads books.' However it DOES have a rit's own plot. Powerful!Hermione, and for a HP fandom cliche, it's different. T for now, tell me if it needs changing. H/HR. Obviously.


Yes, I'm deciding to do a 'character reads books.' However it DOES have its own plot. Powerful!Hermione, and though its books about Harry Potter, it's quite Hermione-centric. I just can't seem to leave that poor girl alone. H/Hr by the way, don't like, don't read, but hey, I don't mind responding to flames. Constructive criticism is always welcome though. In 4th year.

Do not own the words in bold; it's all to further the plot. I do not own the series Harry Potter either. (Hence it's called fan fiction? Duh.) So don't report it, because it's technically /not/ copyright. WOW. Shocker.

* * *

Of course, nothing was ever normal for Harry Potter. It was the day after his name had been picked from the Goblet of Fire, and everybody hated him for it. How could he make them believe the truth? Even Ron was throwing The Boy Who Lived betrayed glares as Harry sat down, alone, at Gryffindor table that morning. Only Hermione Granger, his best friend, stood by him.

That brought a smile to his face. Hermione always stood by him, always followed him, and always believed in him. And of course, she'd saved his neck a few times before. At that moment, the girl in question made a beeline for him, sitting down hurriedly and panting, a slight flush in her cheeks. Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear, Harry mused.

"Sorry about that Harry, thought I was running late, I was researching in the library, for the Charms homework, before I realised that I'd already written it, I got up late this morning you see." Hermione said this all rather quick, rambling at a speed only she could manage, and it took all of Harry's concentration to keep up with her. She ploughed onwards, as an amused smile crossed Harry's face.

"I wonder whats happening in here. Why were we called? what do you think, no, don't answer that, it's Dumbledore-nobody knows. Of course, it has to be important, why else would he have called us here?"

Her frizzy, wild dark brown hair had been up in a long French plait that reached her elbows, making it look more tamed than usual. A few tendrils had gotten loose in her dash, and framed her faces. Hermione's collar was a bit wonky, and her clothes slightly rumpled, as if she'd been running through a crowd-she probably had. Her warm whiskey eyes looked at him curiously. Shaking himself mentally, he smiled.

"I know Hermione. I'm wondering too." And he straightened her collar for her, smoothing it down for his best friend. They were about to continue the conversation, when there was silence. Dumbledore rose.

"Welcome students. It has been brought to our attention that there are seven books, which tells the life of one Mr Potter, which tells us of his seven years at Hogwarts. The books in question were given to us with a note, that reads as follows;

_Dear…Err. Everybody, I guess,_

_ We need to give you these. There are many changes you need to make within these years, or otherwise the timeline will be wrong. It has changed for the worse since Harry's 5th year, a year away from you today. People will get together in the books that shouldn't, people have died unnecessarily, and most importantly everybody ignored the dangers blatantly; instead of believing a fellow pupil. Throughout the reading of this series, the books may glow silver. This means something has changed in the books and that part of the story shall be gone, and instead replace with whatever it should have been. Everything else would stay facts. Also, Minister Fudge, Delores Umbridge, and some others will enter at the end of this note. This message will be once again read aloud, then will vanish. You will receive no other notes unless needed/_

_Sincerely,_

_ H.J_

Harry was about to protest, but he caught Hermione's eye. Her look clearly said; 'We could free Sirius this way. And everybody would know the truth about you being the fourth champion.' Reluctantly, Harry conceded, leaning on his friend slightly.

Murmurs broke out the hall, glances at Harry being blatantly thrown about. Then came three knocks upon the door. Everybody peered to look, and the doors swung open.

First to enter were the familiar faces of Minister Cornelius Fudge, his bowler's hat placed on his disgruntled head, and who was presumably Umbridge, a horrendously pink-looking toad of a woman, from the ministry. Along with them were Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. The next to enter was Amelia Bones, head of the DMLE, who Harry only realised was Susan Bones' aunt from the shout of 'Auntie!' from the Hufflepuff table. With her came a tall, dark man, in patterned dark blue robes, and a younger woman, with bright bubble-gum hair, grinning up at the man she stood next to.

"Albus, why have we been called her?" Demanded Fudge. Dumbledore merely held up a hand, stopping the Minister's tirade as he replied.

"Minister, all shall be explained in due time, but first we have to wait for the rest of the guests."

Needless to say, they were surprising. A black dog bounded through the hall, to many's amusement, before stopping at Harry and Hermione, licking his godson's face as Harry laughed, petting the dog's face and exclaiming "calm, Padfoot!"

The next was the Professor Lupin, to the cheers of many. He smiled sheepishly, and stood next to Harry and Hermione, even as Umbridge and Fudge shot him dirty looks.

The next seven, were, to put it simply, shocking.

A young Snape flashed in, to many pupils' amusement, sneering, greasy hair long down his face. He seemed to quickly realise what had happened, his eyes widening slightly, as he saw his future self, but other than that he displayed no outward emotion.

A boy, in Slytherin robes, stepped into view, almost an exact replica of Sirius, with the exception of a haughty expression and slicked back hair. Padfoot's eyes widened. Regulus.

A Harry clone flashed into the Hall, chatting loudly along with who was obviously the younger Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, a small, squat, watery eyed boy who was most definitely Peter Pettigrew. Harry, in unison to Remus and Sirius, snarled, gaining looks from those nearby, but quailed under Hermione's glare and stayed silent. After them flashed in a fire-headed girl with bright green eyes, glaring at the four in front of her. It seems as if they did not even realise that they had changed timelines.

Professor Snape's eyes widened, as had those who'd either taught or had been to school with the Marauders. Harry's eyes widened dramatically and he wanted to reach out to his parents, tears stinging his eyes, but Hermione brushed his shoulder. No, he had to remain calm. Don't tell them; let them find out own their own.

"JAMES POTTER YOU ABSOLUTE TOERAG!"

"Ah, there you are Evans! What brings your beautiful face into my line of sight? Not that I'm complaining of cours-"

"Potter, Black, tell me why exactly you did that to Sev!"

"Lily, I'm su-"

"Don't you dare Remus! I expected better of you!"

Their argument went on for a few more seconds, before Dumbledore shot several fuchsia sparks into the air above them, cracking loudly, startling the small group.

"Where…I thought we were in Charms?" Gasped out the younger Sirius.

"You have all been transported to the future, it seems. The year now is 1998."

All the young arrivals paled at Dumbledore's explanation, and murmurs rang around the hall.

"Why have we been brought here, professor?" Queried the younger Remus, after glancing at the equally shocked face of his older self.

Dumbledore repeated the letter, watching as it vanished.

Umbridge and Fudge wanted to protest, but the doors to the Great Hall swung shut.

After introducing everybody to each other, Dumbledore transformed the Hall, and instead of the tables, there were several large couches, piles of pillows, armchairs, and bean bags, as well as a thick soft brown carpet. A small round table was left in the middle, with the several books of varying sizes stacked atop each other. Dumbledore sat himself in the largest armchair, and everyone else found seats. Harry and Hermione found a small sofa to share, and huddled up together with Remus, Padfoot lying at their feet. The Marauders, Lily, Snape and Regulus, uncomfortable with the situation, sat nearby, recognising Sirius and Remus, and figuring that the boy with them was Harry, but also slightly worried. Where was James and Peter? Why had the future Lily and Regulus not been invited?

The hall nominated that Harry should start first, being to protagonist of the books, and they would read the chapters in a clockwise direction, that way most, if not everybody, could read, and with the different speakers it wouldn't get too boring or monotonous.

Just before Harry could open the first book, which Dumbledore had called 'Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone,' a bright light flashed from above, and a small note fluttered into Dumbledore's hands. Instead of opening it, he read the front, and silently, with all eyes watching, floated it to Hermione, where she plucked it from the air. Ignoring Harry's curious looks, she read it once over, eyes widening dramatically. Before Harry could read it, she tucked it into her pocket, whispering that her parents may come later. Harry nodded, but the tingle in the back of his neck would not cease-there was something else.

Nevertheless, he cleared his throat and began to read.

**"Chapter One- The Boy Who Lived."**

* * *

**I hope you liked it. As always: Read, review, and relish!**

**And if you see any mistakes, please, _polietely _point them out.**

**Thank you! **


End file.
